Lembranças
by OlivaBenson
Summary: Por trás de tanta discussão Poseidon e Athena sentem algo intenso uma pelo outro. Já estava na hora deles descobrirem isso, não acha?


Como toda tarde no Olimpo, Poseidon e Athena estavam brigando pelo motivo mais idiota no mundo: A cor da sala dos Tronos.

-Athena deixa o seu orgulho de lado uma pouco, a sala TEMque ser azul!

-Poseidon, Cala essa boca! Tá na cara que a sala ficará muito melhor branca!

-Azul!

-Branca!

-Azul!

-Branca!

-JÁ CHEGA!- Berra Zeus sentado em seu trono encarando os dois deuses, que agora, estavam de pé.- VOCÊS NÃO CONSEGUEM DESCUTIRA UMA COISA TÃO SIMPLES QUANTO A COR DESTA SALA SEM BRIGAR?

Todos os deuses olhavam para aquela cena chocados. Toda vez que havia uma discussão entre eles quem apartava a briga era Apolo, mas dessa vez Zeus se pronunciou, eles estavam ferrados!

-SE VOCÊS NÃO CONSEGUEM FAZER NADA SEM DISCUTIR, NÃO SÃO DIGNOS DE SEREM ESCUTADOS!

Os olhos de Athena se encheram d'água. O que fez com que Poseidon se sentisse estranho,um tanto culpado; com vontade de abraçá-la, de acariciar seus lindos cachos, de dizer que tá tudo bem,... Mas conteve-se.

Poseidon via Afrodite encarando-o, mas resolveu ignorar.

-Pai, eu...-Tentou falar Athena mais foi rudemente interrompida por quem antes tinha orgulho de chamar de pai.

-VOCÊ NADA ATHENA!

Pronto para Athena essa era a gota d'água! Ela não podia dar a eles o gostinho de a ver chorando, por isso saiu correndo da sala sem ao menos olhar pra trás.

Poseidon não podia deixá-la assim. Antes de seguir atrás dela virou pro seu irmão Zeus:

-Está satisfeito com o que fez?

-Pra onda você vai irmão?

-Falar com Athena...

Ele seguia em direção da porta quando escutou Zeus gritar algo, mas ele ignorou, estava mais preocupado em consolar a mulher mais linda que já conhecerá.

Ao entrar ele se depara com a Athena encolhida no canto do quarto, chorando. _Como ela podia deixá-lo assim? _Ele se sentou ao seu lado, nesse mesmo instante ela o abraçou, de principio ele estranhou, mas depois de alguns minutos retribuiu, enquanto fazia cafuné na sua cabeça.

Ele não teve nem tempo de reparar no quarto, estava mais preocupado com cada detalhe que ele pudesse reparar nela. O lindo cabelo dela tinha um leve odor de morango, que o hipnotizava. Ele se forçava a tentar ignorar esse fato, mas era impossível!

Aos poucos ele pode sentir as lagrimas que escorriam em seus ombros diminuindo, porém não parou de afagar seus cabelos.

_"Athena, você é perfeita!"_ - Esse pensamento ia e vinha na cabeça do Poseidon, mesmo tentando afastá-lo ele não conseguia.

- Poseidon, você achou que as coisas que o Zeus disse tem algum fundo de verdade?- Perguntou Athena apenas levantando a cabeça para encará-lo, sem parar de abraçá-lo.

-Alguém tem que filmar isso!- Ele disse olhando de um lado ao outro fingindo que procurava uma câmera. Isso fez Athena sorrir.

-Filmar o que seu bobo?- O jeito com que Athena falou bobo não soou como uma ofensa e sim como um apelido carinhoso, o que fez com que aparecesse um sorriso enorme na cara de Poseidon.

-A deusa da sabedoria me fazendo uma pergunta!

Athena se limita em rolar os olhos.

-Acho.- Poseidon respondeu a sua primeira pergunta.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Bem, nós discutidos muitos as vezes se nem perceber...

-Não é verdade!

-Tá vendo, se fosse outra pessoa você esperaria terminar de falar pra depois se pronunciar, mas comigo é diferente!

- Verdade. - Disse ela concordando.

-Lembra quando nós estávamos no meio de uma discussão e a Deméter veio nos acalmar e eu sem querer derrubei fast food na roupa dela?

-Lembro!- Disse Athena gargalhando!- Ela ficou uma semana sem falar com a gente!

- E quando você estava brigando comigo sobre qualquer coisa que eu havia feito, mas você estava com um esmalte aberto na mão e sem querer jogou todo o frasco na roupa da Afrodite que estava estendida na cadeira?

-Putz! A Afrodite quase me queimou viva!

Poseidon pegou o queixo de Athena impedindo que ela desviasse o olhar.

- Nós passamos por ótimos momentos juntos e eu nunca tive coragem de dizer a verdade. - Athena o encarava esperando para o que viria a seguir. - Athena eu te amo.

O mundo da Athena parou. Ele disse o que ela pensou escutar? Sim, ela sabia que ele havia dito. Ela sabia que sentia o mesmo por ele, mas será que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Ela não sabia o que fazer, encarava aquele rosto lindo dele.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele a puxou para um beijo. De principio foi um beijo calmo, carinhoso, que logo foi seguido por um mais urgente. Ela passou o braço em volta do pescoço dele, passando o dedo por entre os seus cabelos. Ele colocou seu braço na sua cintura puxando-a mais pra perto. Eles se separaram para buscar ar e antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa ela disse:

- Eu também te amo!- Aquilo era meu em seus ouvidos. Ele se sentia feliz e amado. Ela o puxou para mais um beijo e aquele seria o primeiro de muitos que ainda veriam.


End file.
